Cadence to Dreams
by Piker
Summary: Racetrack has no memory of his life before becoming a newsie, but what if someone helps him (I know I suck at summaries. Please READ and REVIEW)
1. Prologue

Prologue

**disclaimer** I don't own Newsies, it belongs to Disney. I only own Lisa and Flash Savory.

"Hurry up Lisa! Hurry!" Joe leaned over the rail to catch her hand. The train was quickly picking up speed. Lisa missed his hand when she reached for it. She kept running. The gravel was kicking up into her face. She urged her muscles to move quicker, but they didn't comply. Joe looked down in time to see a metal bar come flying from under the train. He screamed as Lisa tripped over it, sending her sprawling onto the track. The train was going too fast to even consider catching up to. Joe lifted his leg to jump when he heard Lisa yell-

"No, I'll meet you in New York!"

He nodded reluctantly and yelled back, "I love you. I'll be looking for you!"

He didn't realize that he was crying until a tear dropped from his cheek to his hand. He looked down at his hand and then back up. _God, please help her_, he quickly made the sign of the cross. He didn't move his eyes or body from that spot until it was too dark to see. 


	2. Chapter one

*Standard Disclaimer: I don't own 'Newsies' or the character Riley O'Riley, Disney does. I own Printer though. If you would like the use of him please email me with the story line and his use in it. And please no suing!*

Racetrack woke up with a start. He scanned the room to remember where he was. It was early morning and the sun was just coming through the windows. The other boys were still sleeping. he stood up and stretched a little. He looked at Mush, whose bunk was above his. _Sound asleep_, he thought enviously. It was almost time to get up anyway. He sat back down and grabbed the pants hanging on the end of his bunk. He pulled them on and slipped the suspenders over his shoulders. Unconsciously he adjusted them. It was all part of his routine. He started towards the washroom, the wood floor felt cool and rough under his feet. He passed down the middle of the bunks to the door. Someone had left the door opened last night. Racetrack continued his lazy walk until he reached the water pump. He forcefully pumped cool water into the sink. He was washing his face when he heard Kloppman climb the stairs. He finished scrubbing his face and rinsed. He was fumbling around for a towel when he heard the other boys getting up. He rubbed his face dry, threw the towel on the ledge above the sink and hurried to see what was going on. It was the usual spectacle of the newsies getting up. Racetrack laughed as he watched Kloppman get some of them up by screaming at them and poking them. He rarely had to deal with Kloppman waking him up in the morning. He smiled ruefully at that thought. He turned and walked back to a mirror. He combed his hair back and did a once over. He turned when he heard someone say, "Race, watch it! Youse might break the mirror and your luck is bad enough!"

"Very funny Blink, very funny. Why doncha start workin' at Medda's?" Race shot back at the blonde.

"Maybe I will." Kid Blink said haughtily.

"Good, den we'se don't hafta see ya." Racetrack muttered.

"Guys, break it up. I'se don't need dis in da mornin'." Jack yawned.

Racetrack shrugged and walked out of the washroom. He moved his suspenders off his shoulders to pull on his shirt. The cotton was soft and cool against his skin. When he tucked his shirt in and button it up, he pulled his suspenders back up. He picked up his vest, gave it a snap, and slipped it on. He grabbed his hat and cigar. He yelled at the others to hurry up or else he would buy all the papers. they all took their time yelling something back. Racetrack laughed as he descended the stairs. He was still smiling when he waved to Kloppman and headed into the streets of New York. It was a typical summer morning, stinking hot and smelly already. He pulled on his cap and lit his cigar. The sun was already beating down onto the cobblestone streets. People were bustling around, flitting from building to building, cart to cart. The smells of baked goods, Italian food, flowers, and garbage mingled. Racetrack paused to close his eyes and take it all in. He loved it here. _It just seems so right to be here._ He opened his eyes at the voice of an Irish man calling to his family. He smiled and resumed walking towards the distribution center. He contemplated the dream he had last night. It wasn't a nightmare, but it wasn't pleasant either. In the dream he's in a green field, when all of a sudden a woman walks up. She had black hair and incredible green eyes. She took his hand and pointed towards the east saying in Gaelic, 'Search beyond your realm of being and you will find it.' Gaelic! Never spoken or understood it in his life, but in this he did. He didn't know what he was to search, but it didn't matter. _It was a dream_. When he finally came back down to earth, he realized that he was at the distribution center. He walked in saying hello to various newsies. He waltzed up the distributor box and got fifty papers. He sat on the edge of the ramp and scanned the headlines. _Not bad, not bad._ He re-folded his paper and jumped off the ramp. He adjusted his cap and vest, turned towards the gates, and walked out of the center into the busy streets of New York. 


	3. Chapter two

*Disclaimer: I don't own 'Newsies' or Riley O'Riley, they belong to Disney. Please, don't sue...I do own Printer, Flash Savory, and Lisa, if you like them and want to use them, just ask*

Racetrack called out a headline to the passing crowd. He positioned himself in the shade of an elm by the main trail in Central Park. The elm was on a slope leading to a pond that was positioned behind him. The wind was blowing slightly to move the limbs on the trees sway. Racetrack brought the arm holding the newspaper down in defeat. He had about twelve papers left from the morning addition, but it was almost noon. He probably wasn't going to sell anymore. he pulled his cap off and wiped hi forehead. Instead of putting his cap back on he tucked it in his back pocket. He scanned the crowd for any potentials. While looking he saw Printer coming towards him. Racetrack waved at him as he approached. Printer was new to Manhattan and Racetrack had taken it into his responsibility that he got a proper newsie training. Printer got his name from the fact that he didn't just work as a newsie, he also worked early in the morning in the distribution center on the printing press. He came to New York from Nova Scotia, and typically did well because of his heritage. Girls seemed to love his corn-silk blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, chiseled features, and muscular body. It didn't hurt that he had an accent either. Printer stopped in front of Racetrack, 

"Are you almost done? Some of us are going to Tibby's for lunch." Printer smiled at a group of passing girls. They giggled and hurried off. Racetrack shook his head at the sight. 

"Sorry, I'm gonna grab somet'ing and finish sellin' d'ese." Racetrack sighed.

Printer nodded, "Are you still coming to Medda's tonight? Jack's supposed to be showing off his new girl."

"I'll be d'ere. It's not everyday Jack dumps his best friend's sista' fowa seamstress."

Printer laughed, said bye, and headed towards the exit. Racetrack called out one last headline before heading out of the park. _It's way to hot for this_. He walked into his favorite stop-and-go, 'Clovers'.

"Racetrack Higgins! Where've you been boyo?" Came an Irish voice from the bar.

"Riley O'Riley! Out in Central Park sellin'. Da day was too hot to stay out, so I'se decided to go into da nearest joint." Racetrack said, then looking around, "No matter how ratty."

"You're the one who came in." Riley said as he slapped him with his towel, "What do you want?"

"The usual Blarney Stone fix." Racetrack said as he slapped he papers down on the counter. The pub was dark and smoky with a piano in the back playing. There was the bar and some tables crowded round. He got his drink and laid some money on the counter. Riley stopped and looked at the papers.

"How many you got there?"

"Twelve" Racetrack said before he took another sip.

"You've got yourself a deal!" Riley dropped a dime and two pennies on the counter.

"What!?" Racetrack sprayed his drink three feet, forcing Riley to jump back. He laughed at Racetrack's face.

"I'll buy 'em."

"We'll den...youse gots yourself a deal." Racetrack pushed the papers to Riley and snatched up the money. Riley laughed again, picked up the papers, and placed them under the counter. Racetrack pulled out his pocket watch, flipped the cover, and sighed.

"I gotta go. The afternoon addition's about to come out." He kicked back the rest of the drink and winced. Riley grabbed the cup and said, "And there's the kick. See ya around Racetrack Higgins."


End file.
